Sanctuary of Phantom
by Sakura02017
Summary: Doctor Helen Magnus is on the hunt for a new abnormal. Danny Phantom is wounded in battle by an unknown creature, his wounds end up been more than he can handle, his ghost powers on the fritz. Can Helen help her unwilling new captive before he runs away? This fanfiction will have more of the medical side of the sanctuary as a prominent part of the story, because why not.
1. Chapter 1 - Ghost

**Authors note:** **Hello everyone, this is my first story ever. All credit for the characters and their names, ect, go to their show's producers/owners (Sanctuary and Danny Phantom). I was a home-schooled munshkin during my youth so, English grammar and sentence structuring is my kryptonite. I am hoping by writing I can gain a better understanding of writing and literature, as I know if I don't try I won't learn a thing. Feedback and corrections are most welcome. Thanks for dropping by, I hope my story brings some form of entertainment to someone, somewhere**. **I will continue to make edits as needed as time goes on. As for timeline, for Sanctuary it is between the middle of season three and the finale, as for Danny Phantom, after the finale works.**

"The abnormal has to be somewhere, Kate, your contact said it was in this area, yes?" Hellen Magnus queried, her voice showing the fact she was slightly annoyed that they have been looking for the reported abnormal for over an hour. Yet there seems to be no trace that there was ever a single abnormal around to begin with. Although Kate was halfway around the world tending to a matter in another Sanctuary she still networked with her local contacts.

"Bernie said he saw some teenage looking abnormal hurling green energy bolts from his hands, wearing a black and white suit, big letter D on his chest. Bernie is too dumb to make something like that up" Kate grumbled down the phone.

Hellen sighed "Fine, we shall give it another half hour, if we cannot find anything in that time Will, Henry and I will go back to the Sanctuary." Hanging up, slipping her phone into her coat pocket she suddenly heard a loud bang, followed by a beam green light shooting out of an ally straight ahead. Pulling her gun from its holster she sprinted in the direction of the disturbance.

On his knees clutching his chest with his left hand. "Dam that hurt "Danny gasped as he caught his breath, breathing in air thick with the scent of old Chinese food. " _What kind of creature was that thing_ ," thinking to himself, for sure it was no ghost. Using the damaged brick wall his body had slammed against moments ago as support while he shakily rose to his feet.

"Hay you there, are you alright" a female voice with a distinct British accent yelled from the entrance of the small one-way ally.

Danny looked over his shoulder his glowing green eyes meeting with Hellen's sky-blue ones for a brief moment, before averting his gaze towards the black handgun she gripped just a little tighter in her hands. Pulling his hand away from his chest, his white glove dripping with crimson blood, his blood, slightly glowing with ghost energy. Bringing his hand up into his line of sight, his jaw dropped "This much blood can't be good, why haven't I healed yet?" mumbling to himself under his laboured breath.

Noticing the green hue coming from the white-haired teens blood Magnus took a step forward, maintaining her defensive posture. "Hhhenry…. Will, south ally, next to Jimmie's noodle shop, NOW" she barked the order urgently over the comms.

Danny noticed her approaching, gripping his wounds, swallowed as he turned around facing Hellen. "Oh, hello "flashing a forced smile "I … I am fine "he stuttered, struggling to get the words out. His wounds hurting more than any he had experienced before. Broken bones and deep cuts given to him from Vlad in the past had healed faster than this. Sure, they hurt, however the pain only lasted a few seconds before he healed, nothing had ever taken this long.

Keeping an eye on Hellen, hoping she would buy his bluff and not come any closer, suddenly two men quickly jogged up beside her.

Äh! Yes! We bagged ourselves a superhero" the scruffier man of the two yelled with excitement, withdrawing a silver gun from his belt behind his dark brown jacket.

"Henry behave yourself for God's sake" Hellen snapped at his comment.

The men both took a step forward, stopping instantly as Hellen outstretched her hand, signalling them to stay still. Obeying the order, they halted. Hellen tucked her gun back into its holster on her leg, hidden under her long black coat while taking three steps forward, "Its ok, we are not going to hurt you." Her voice steady, but with a hint of fear. She has no idea what kind of abnormal this teen is, he could be dangerous, Hellen knows better than anyone that a cornered abnormal is unpredictable.

Danny took a step back, clutching his chest tighter, trying to ease the pain, he had two options: stay and fight or flee. Considering the last battle, where he got attacked and lost, fleeing was the only suitable option. Flipping the switch in his mind to become intangible, stepping backwards his back suddenly hitting the brick wall, a small puff of grey dust whirled in the air around him from the impact. Stunned, he didn't phase through the wall "What! now I can't phase?" he muttered to himself, keeping an eye on the brown-haired women cautiously approaching him. " _It's time to leave_ ," though Danny, _"If I can't go intangible then I will go up_." Using the last of his strength leaping into the air. Danny took flight he felt a small object fly past his head. Unmistakably a bullet, they had tried to shoot him.

"No guns" Hellen yelled at Will, her quick reflexes showing his guns barrel to the floor "Tranquilizers only, we have no clue what he is, we need him alive."

Shrugging his shoulders "Sorry Magnus, I panicked, how can he fly without wings, I wasn't expecting it." Will apologized while stimulatingly defending his actions.

"Argh" Danny buckled over in pain, both hands gripping his chest mid-flight, suddenly he was seeing double. His human half reaching out, he could feel it clawing its way to the surface seconds before the familiar while rings formed around his waist, changing his ghost form back to human mid-air as he drifted into unconsciousness. Gravity took over and his body came crashing to the ground, landing on a pile of abandoned pallets shattering them upon impact with a loud bang.

"Waaaahhaatt, on earth was that" Henry exclaimed, after witnessing the abnormal burst into a ball of light mid-air before descending to the earth.

Scurrying out of the ally "Find him" Hellen's voice echoing through the almost empty streets.

They all took off in the direction they saw the abnormal fall. Running up to the teenage boy that lay unconscious amongst the timber debris. His hair had changed, from white to a raven black colour, his clothes now a full-length pair of jeans covered in dust, a torn white shirt gently fluttering in the slight breeze. His clothing seeping with fresh blood from the gash on his chest along with the new cuts obtained from his impact with the ground.

Will shifted uneasily, his tranquilizer gun drawn "It's a kid, a human kid" turning to Hellen for conformation.

Crouching down checking if he was still alive, Hellen noticing the teen's pulse was weak, but he has one none the less, his blood still glowing with a faint green hue. "Will, fetch the van, take him back to the sanctuary" Hellen smiled.

They had got the abnormal they came for. Hellen just knew this was going to be an interesting case, she could feel it.


	2. Chapter 2 -Sanctuary

Will Zimmerman struggled awkwardly as he gently carried Danny out of the black van placing the sedated teen onto a nearby gurney.

"Operating Room?" queried Henry, grabbing the left edge of the yellow metal gurney frame "This kid is pretty messed up."

Will adjusted his glasses "Yea, Magnus will meet you there."

Putting in his headphones and turning the volume up as loud as homemade music player would go, Henry pushed the new abnormal out of the Sanctuary's elevator onto the fifth sub-basement medical floor.

Hellen had changed into light blue medical scrubs, tying her brown wavy hair into a low ponytail just as Henry pushed Danny into the theatre. Wasting no time in shifting the teen from the gurney to the operating table with ease, his werewolf strength made the chore effortless.

" Doc I'll be back in a sec, aaahhh, I just got to go get something."

Hellen nodded in acknowledgement as Henry left the room. She needed to see what she is working with, using a nearby pair of scissors swiftly cutting open Danny's tattered shirt, revealing his gaping chest wounds. "You're in terrible shape kid" she sighed making the comment loud enough for anyone in a nearby room to hear. "Those look like some kind of claw marks," talking to herself as she took in the sight of the four jagged wounds running deep into her patients chest. Leaving Danny's side to prepare the tools she needs to patch him back up.

Danny's eyes flew open, the cool air stinging at it hit his uncovered chest had woken him, bright halogen lights above almost blinding as his eyes tried to adjust. " _No, no_ " he thought, panicking as he did not recognize his surroundings, a surge of adrenaline coursing through his body causing him to bolt upright. Quickly glancing around the room, noticing the only other person present is fiddling with something on a metal bench to his right. The bench to his is left lined with, clamps, scalpels, needles and various other instruments gleaming in the synthetic lights, just beyond there an open door. " _No way I am hanging around and becoming this freaks science project_ " Danny thought. Now is his chance, quietly sliding off the black leather table, his bare feet touching the cold deep blue lino floor. Running past the sharp tools and out the door as fast as his wounded feet would let him limp, pushing aside the agonizing pain emanating from every inch of his body. With only one thing on his mind – run!

A female voice behind him called out "Wait."

Danny ignored her and continued running, running so fast he almost tripped over his own feet. Running where, he didn't care, he wanted out of this freaky place. " _Darn it, why can't go ghost_?" His ghost powers refusing to work, he can feel his ghost energy, weaker than usual but it was still there, however he could not seem to summon it. Turning right at the end of the hall crossing the path of the man he remembered hearing his persurer call Henry, chewing on a piece of beef jerky. Danny's gaze met Henry's for a moment as he ran past.

Henry reacted quickly grasping the hem of Danny's torn shirt, causing him to lose his balance and fall flat on his back. Looking down at the winded kid on the floor, his snack still hanging from him mouth.

"Magnusss, I thought you sedated him" turning back towards the theatre.

"I bloody well did, hold him down, before he injures himself further."

Henry didn't waste any time dropping to the floor, holding Danny down by his legs, losing his precious snack in the process. Hellen was by his side in seconds, further holding her patient down by placing her knee on his left shoulder. Danny thrashed, trying to break free of their firm grip. Hellen pulled a hypodermic needle out of her pants pocket, filled with a pale-yellow liquid, removing the cap with her teeth quickly spitting the unneeded plastic cover onto the dark red tiles.

Danny's eyes widened at the sight of the needle "No, please, no," he begged, "Please let me go," not giving up his attempt to loosen his captors grip.

"Stop behaving like a child and hold still," she continued blatantly ignoring his cries.

Danny felt a sharp prick in his left arm as the needle pierced his skin, the drug been forced into his bloodstream, his soft blue eyes uncontrollably flickering to his gosh half's vivid green for a second.

With a flick of her wrist Hellen withdrew the needle, tossing it out of reach on the floor, "Trust me, it's for you own good." Continuing to hold him down until the drug she administered started taking affect.

He slowly stopped struggling as his muscles began to feel heavy the paralytic starting to take its hold.

Rising to her feet putting both her hands on her head, Hellen let out a sigh of relief, her scrubs lightly stained with Danny's blood.

Henry picked up Danny without saying a word and carried him back to the operating theatre.

Unable to move, back on the operating table his hands been tied into restraints, " _What are they going to do to me? Am I going to die_?" so many questions running thought his mind. He tried to speak but the words would not come out.

Hellen leaning herself against the operating table, her hands resting within millimetres of Danny's side, "You are going to be an interesting abnormal, the secrets you must hold," smiling like a child in a candy store at her latest subject. "I am impressed the last sedative wore off so quickly, it should have kept you out for several hours, yet somehow it barley lasted one. I am going to have to adjust your dose of anaesthesia, last thing we want is for you to wake up mid surgery."

Surgery, that word hit Danny like a ton of bricks, in his mind he was fine. He would heal soon, he always does, no one needs to touch him.

Hellen re-appeared in Danny's field of vision, surgical mask over her face, snapping on a pair of white gloves. Picking up a glass vile full of a purple liquid, using it to fill a nearby syringe. She gently flicked the needle forcing a small amount of liquid out of the thin tip ensuring no air remained. Not saying another word, she slowly started injecting the liquid into Danny, knowing it would put him under within minutes.

A single tear rolling down his cheek as the bright lights above him where been re-positioned, the last thing he saw before drifting into unconsciousness for the second time today.


	3. Chapter 3 - Flatline

An oversized set of claws cutting through the air. Their dark greyish silver scales shining in the sun, suddenly melting, dripping like silver candlewax held over a flickering flame. Followed by nothing but darkness.

Slowly Danny began to stir, his eyes still closed he can hear a rhythmic beeping of a nearby machine. Taking a deep breath, he can smell the strong disinfectant lingering in the air as he slowly opened his eyes. Realizing the melting claws was just a dream he felt a little relieved.

"Oh, crud," he hissed as he sat up, remembering he was somewhere he didn't want to be. Raising his hand to his head out of habit more any other reason, noticing an IV line running into his left arm, without hesitation, ripping the intruding implement out of his skin tossing it aside. He really hates needles. He never trusts what is in them.

Scanning the room trying to get a grip on his surroundings, noticing the walls seem to be made of concrete, chipped and broken in several places, presumably the damage was caused from the previous occupant. A huge glass wall directly in front of him. A heavy-set glass sliding door, locked in place by a deadlock, the blue glowing keypad denying him an exit. Nothing else in the room bar the bed he is sitting on and a small swivel chair in the corner. " _Maybe I can throw the pathetic looking chair through the glass_ ," thinking to himself.

A familiar voice interrupted his inspection of the room, sending a shiver down his spine "That was not very wise, painkillers where in that IV," Hellen announced suddenly standing on the other side of the glass wall. A long white lab coat draping over her black fitted clothes, five inch heels showing off her long legs, both hands placed out of view behind her back. Something about the way she holds herself shows sophistication and grace.

Throwing back the deep blue covers and cautiously stepping out of bed. Taking another deep breath, Danny hesitantly started approaching the glass wall, stopping at what he felt is a safe enough distance from the person in the other side.

Hellen tilted her head, breaking the silence, "Hello, my name is Doctor Hellen Magnus," pausing for a minute before continuing, "What is your name?"

Danny completely ignored her query, he didn't feel like talking nor playing twenty questions, the people in this place scared him. He was regretting the moment he responded to the cry for help on the other side of that stupid magenta coloured door in the ghost zone. Getting attacked by a creature within seconds of his arrival, it all happened so quickly he scarcely caught a glimpse of the creature. Now stuck in this place, his body weak and sore, he just wants to go home.

His thoughts abruptly interrupted by Helen's voice, "What is your name?" her expression remaining the same. She simply repeated the question after a few awkward minutes of silence passed, her tone a little stern for having to ask a second time.

Dropping his gaze to the polished concrete floor "Danny," he responded, "Danny Fenton," his voice a little scratchy. Certain it was fine to use his real name, he got into this mess from the ghost zone, he is sure that his home, Amity Park, didn't even exist here. Looking down at his chest remembering his wounds. He hadn't noticed he was no longer wearing his normal clothes, he had been changed into pure white long pants, and a matching white shirt that wrapped loosely around him tied off like a Japanese kimono. Clean bandages tightly bound around his chest, down both arms and his right leg. A metal band secured around his right wrist, a thin blue light blinking along the top edge of the device, Danny struggled to remove it for a few seconds, letting out a disappointed sigh when it would not budge.

Noticing the brand was apparently an issue Hellen calmly motioned her hand toward the device "It monitors your vitals." Deciding that was all he needed to know. Years of experience giving her a feeling this kid was more powerful than he was letting on and she had learnt from past mistakes not take unnecessary risks.

"Magnus," Henry called as the briskly approached her, "I got information on the new intake as you requested." Handing Hellen the touch screen computer he had in his hands.

Studying the data displayed on the screen for a few minutes before she handed it back to Henry thanking him with a nod.

Awkwardly eying off Danny, Henry continued his conversation with his boss, "Oh! Also, I forgot to tell you, Tesla called early this morning and apparently, he will be here by sometime tomorrow," Henry sounding a little too excited, clutching his computer close to his chest with both hands while rocking back and forth on the spot.

"Actually, I changed my mind, why make you all suffer another day without having the privilege seeing me," a voice Danny didn't recognize eerily echoing through the floor.

"Nikola Tesla, always a pleasure, did you drop by to clear out my wine cellar again?" Hellen remarked sarcastically, turning around to face her approaching friend.

Straightening his light grey vest, Tesla smiled as he got in Helen's personal space, "Tempt me with words like that my dear Hellen and I just might," moving his hands to his vest pockets while flashing a toothy smile at Henry.

"And that is my que to go back to my computers," Henry slouched as he started walking back to his lab.

"What new pet have you got here?" Nikola quickly changing the subject, "Electromagnetic shields up around his cell too," turning towards Danny, "oh! he must be really special." Small wrinkles forming around his eyes, bending down slightly as to get a better look.

Danny slightly shifting his weight onto his heels, unconsciously attempting create distance between the two strangers now looking at him like some animal at a zoo.

"He looks so, human and a young one at that, what is he around sixteen?" Nikola making more of a general statement than asking a question.

Maintaining her professional posture Helen eagerly replied, "Actually, his base DNA is human, he has several unusual genetic markers though, I have never seen a human or abnormal with anything like it." Gesturing toward the monitors on the external wall to left of the cell.

Tesla gasped, "These readings can't be current, are they?" pointing at the screens while glancing back at Hellen. She simply nodded. "But his temperature is way below the average human range, he should be dead," Tesla sounded shocked.

"That's not the only thing wrong with him, the wounds on his chest are not healing and I haven't the faintest idea why." Directing her gaze to Danny, "He also has a mild case of frostbite that isn't responding to treatment."

Danny looked down at his damaged fingers, shaking his head in disbelief, how could he not notice?

Helen continued, "Adding another altercation to the mix, all the medication I have given to him gets flushed out of his system at an alarming rate," Her tone of voice sounding somewhat concerned. "He truly is unusual." Helen appearing to get momentarily lost in her thoughts, this kid is an enigma and she wants to unravel his secrets, researching a new abnormal is always exciting.

Without warning, the rising pain he was trying to put out of his mind surged causing Danny to drop to the floor in agony. Evidently the painkillers had decided to completely wear off in the past fifteen minutes since he had regained consciousness. The noise coming from the machines kept getting louder as Danny continued to groan on the cold floor, curling up on his side trying to make the pain stop.

Nikola studying the monitors with a single finger resting on his thin lips "Hellen, he is going into – "

Cutting Nikola off before he could finish his sentence, Hellen tapped her earpiece activating the internal comms, "Will, fetch a defibrillator, bring it down to the medical floor holding cells, quickly." Punching in the code 3628 onto the keypad on the door giving her access to enter Danny's cell.

Just as she got to his side Danny's eyes began to roll into the back of his head, his body shaking uncontrollably. Nikola joining Helen, been a man of science he knew he didn't want to miss any of this, plus he might be able to offer some assistance, should he feel the need. He probably wouldn't feel the need, but thinking about it made him feel better about himself.

A green light slowly started to get brighter and brighter, forming in Danny's left hand as his whole body continued to shake, Tesla been the curious mind that he is got closer, "My, my, now this is getting truly interesting," he smiled.

Without warning the forming ecto-blast discharged with a loud bang, green energy hitting Tesla in his centre mass, sending his whole body flying across the room, stopping only when he slammed into the glass.

Will standing at the entrance to the cell shocked, arriving in time to witness the whole ordeal, "I am not sure who needs this more," holding up the defibrillator as Telsa slowly slid down the glass into a heap on the floor.

Danny stopped seizing a few seconds before the high-pitched beeping ceased, suddenly flatlining, Helen's new abnormal had lost his heartbeat, "Will" she mumbled, ripping open Danny's shirt with her bare hands. Taking the defibrillator paddles putting them in place on his chest, "Charge 200 joules," the machine beeping to alert her it is charged. "Clear," Helen said hurriedly, before activating the paddles causing electricity to surge through Danny's body.

Will carefully placing two fingers on Danny's neck, looking for a pulse shaking his head when he couldn't find one.

Helen yelled, "Again, 300 joules, clear."

Will quickly put his hands in the air, not wanting to get electrocuted, the memory from the last time that happened it was not very pleasant.

Danny's back arched, the faint sound of ripping stitches could be heard as electricity flowed through his body a second time, jolting his heart back into rhythm.

"Bloddy hell," Helen stated, leaning back so she is sitting on the floor. Relieved that she could hear the monitors alerting her of a heartbeat.

Nikola gasped for air before rising to his feet, shaking his body like a wet dog. His vampire DNA healing his broken bones instantly, "Well, that was electrifying," a small puff of green smoke began emanating from his scruffy dark brown hair. "I can not wait to find out what that was," straightening his vest as his eyes changed from their vampiric black to their normal shade of eggshell blue.

Shaking her head at Nikola for showing off "Let's get this kid stitched back up again." Looking down at Danny, the bandages on his chest began seeping his unique blood over his motionless form.


	4. Chapter 4 - Freedom

Danny came to "This is starting to get old," he groaned, annoyed that he had been unconscious, again. He can still feel the drugs lingering in his system as he sat up. Noticing he was left unattended in a hall. The dark stained timber floors softened by the red fabric curtains rolling down the yellowing walls of the ten-foot ceilings. The late afternoon sun shining through pristine glass windows towering the full height of the hall, warming his cold skin. Eagerly stepping off the gurney onto the floor, straining his ears to hear if anyone was approaching. Confident no one is nearby he gingerly started roaming the halls, looking for an exit. It didn't take long before he stumbled into a grand room with a ceiling taller than any he had ever seen before, _"This place makes uncle Vlad's mansion look like a shoebox_ ," Danny thought while taking in the impressive sight. Two huge timber doors hanging proudly on the north wall, promising freedom on the other side. Danny approached, pushing one of the heavy doors open with a slight creak, stepping outside. A sense of relief came over him as looked out at the sun beginning to set in the distance, patches of a magnificent pink and orange tinted sky can be seen through the surrounding high-rise buildings. A noise behind him startled him, Danny couldn't see anyone, but wasn't going to hang around and find out what or who caused the sound, running as fast as he can, out of the open gates of the Sanctuary. Ignoring the rocks, sticks and other bits that are digging into his bare feet, he doesn't care, he is free.

Sitting at her solid timber desk, many carvings decorating its surface, it was a gift from her father some hundred years ago. Helen rubbed her temples before speaking, she was tired after working on the never-ending pile of paperwork neatly stacked on the right corner. Her voice showed a slither of anger as she addressed Henry, "Henry Foss, how the hell did you misplace him?"

Henry winced at Helen's words, he didn't like been told off.

"I stepped away for a second, he was asleep and, …. yea I got nothing." Giving up on trying to make excuses as he turned on his computer.

"Get his tracking information from the monitoring band, find out where he is." Helen sounding concerned, she has always had a soft spot for young abnormals.

"Already on it." Showing Helen the real time tracking data on his computer screen pinning the teens location less than twelve miles away.

"Go fetch Will, Danny needs to be back in the Sanctuary tonight, his latest test results show his DNA is been altered, it explains why his major wounds are not healing properly." Helen gestured for Henry to leave as she got back to her mountain of paperwork.

Tesla walked into Helen's office passing Henry in the doorway, " Helen, I need the kid in the lab when the scooby-do gang finds him."

Glancing up from her paperwork, "Why?... I gave you all the data from my latest examination of him." she looked puzzled at his request.

Tesla sitting on the corner of the timber desk, picking up an antique blue and white vase, "I kind of already used the last vile of blood samples you took from him." His smile beaming from ear to ear.

She shook her head, "We will continue this discussion later Nikola," Helen got up and took the vase off Tesla placing it back in its place on the desk, before leaving him on his own in her office. She had more important things to do than listen to Telsa nag like a whining child.

Danny had slowed down his pace, his breathing heavy as he had been sprinting for nearly an hour. Making his way through the busy city streets. Night market stalls displaying a fest for the senses, from pancakes to curry, the smell of so many foods whirled through the air, fairy lights blinking from stall rooftops. A stray red apple from one of the overflowing fruit stalls rolled across the dirt stopping at his bare feet. He picked it up wiping the thin layer of dust off on his white clothing before taking a bite. Leaning up against a metal lamppost admiring the street dancers as group of them twirled past in their multicoloured clothes flowing in the evening breeze. His worries seemed to fade for a moment as he took in the festive surroundings. A faint scream snapping him back to reality, distracting him from the entertainment. " _Thank goodness my ghost powers are coming back_ ," he thought noticing his hearing had started working beyond his human's half capabilities. Instinctively heading off to discover where the scream came from and whom made it, heading down a dark street to the left void of light.

" _The scream came from in here_ ," he thought gazing up at a desolate warehouse, covered in rusting blue tin, fading and falling chunks of metal littering the plot of land the building stands on. Concentrating, Danny closed his eyes, taking in a deep breath, a hand resting on his chest. As his mind put aside the pain still coursing through his body, his ghost half answering his call. Bright rings forming around his waist changing into his ghost form, his phantom uniform comfortably covering his body. Letting out a sigh of relief he phased though the warehouse wall, white hair and glowing green eyes standing out in the darkness, small slithers of silver moonlight peering in from the broken tin roof they only source of natural light. His attention was drawn to a faint noise coming from the back wall. Inspecting under the stairs to his surprise he found a young child hiding behind a pile of well used boxes. She looked about six years old, shivering in fear, sobbing, her hair matted with mud, bright pink shirt berley visible under the clumps of dry dirt. Bailed up as far back as she can go under the staircase clutching a small rag doll with a yellow dress and bright blue hair.

"Hay, it's ok, let's get you out of here." Danny smiled slightly, lowering his voice as to not scare her, while stretching out his hand to help the little girl to her feet. The child's small hand reached back the other clutching her doll tight. Her eyes abruptly widening when she noticed something moving behind Danny's right shoulder. He instantly reacted, turning around on his feet, jumping into the night air as he charged an ecto-blast in his palms. His heart skipping a beat when his eyes met with his opponent.


	5. Chapter 5 - Beastie

**Chapter: 5 - Beastie**

Greyish silver scales covering its whole nine-foot body, glistening in the rays of moonlight peering through the damaged tin roof of the building. Danny shuttered upon recognizing this creature as the one that attacked him when he first came to this strange place. " _I am not going to lose this time_ ," he vowed to himself. Letting the green ecto-energy blast go from the palms of his hands, hitting the creature directly on its long armoured black beak. The blast did nothing to injure the beast, it just made it angry. It bowed its head as it charged towards Danny baring its sharp, pointed teeth, long strands of saliva dripping from the edges of its beak, almost glowing in the slithers of moonlight. "Oi beastie!" Danny yelled as he flew to the opposite end of the warehouse attempting to lure the beast away from the girl, who is still cowering under the stairs. Another fully charged ecto-blast hitting his opponent in the chest doing no damage whatsoever. Danny panicked, his ecto-blasts have never been deflected so easily, he resorted to planting his feet firmly on the floor. Picking up a nearby steel pipe, hurling it carelessly towards the creature, followed by a random brick and a sheet of rusted tin. Nothing seemed to phase the beast, all the random bits of junk bounced off its scales like it was producing some form of force field. A roar from deep within the creature shook the framework of the warehouse as it raised its clawed hand in anger. It's black claws dripping with a clear liquid not visible in the darkness. Danny went intangible to evade the attack, his powers suddenly failing yet again, four claws taking a chunk out of his left shoulder as it knocked Danny off his feet, his body sliding across the warehouse floor. The scaled creature approached and raised its claws again, about to finish the job, Danny tightly closed his eyes he didn't want to see any of it, he thought he was going to die. A loud, unmistakable sound of gunshots echoed through the warehouse, the creature stopped instantly crumbling to the ground.

Helen, Will, Tesla and Henry standing in a straight line just behind the creature. All but Tesla had guns raised, their flashlights illuminating the dark open space, clothing fluttering in a strong wind that came out of nowhere.

"Perfect," Danny sighed sarcastically applying pressure to his shoulder while kneeling on the ground. The last evidence of his ghost half existing quickly, disappearing as he uncontrollably changed back into his human form.

The beast abruptly got up on all fours and took off faster than anything Danny had even seen, instinctively he rose to his feet went to chase after it. A lone gunshot bellowed though the air, it was a warning. Danny ducked down at the sudden noise in fear. Heeding the warning forcing himself not to take another step, slowly raising his hands showing his empty palms. These people have already shot at him before, he was not going to risk actually been shot.

"Henry, it's probably long gone, but go see if you can find the creature, it might provide us with some answers," Helen suggested her gun still pointed at Danny.

Henry sniffed the air acquiring the lingering scent of the creature, he thought it smelt of feathers and wet dog. He tucked his gun into his hip holster before scurrying off into the shadows.

The girl came out from hiding under the stairs, running over to Danny, wrapping her arms around Danny's waist. Danny kept his hands raised, aware of the guns still pointed at him. He whimpered as the girl hugged him tightly hurting his old wounds, his white clothes covered in dust, the worn bandage on his newly gashed arm hanging by a thread stained with fresh layer of his unique blood.

Tesla using his vampire abilities moved fast pinning Danny against a sheet metal wall, his long vampiric nails wrapping tightly around Danny's throat, lifting him up so his feet could not touch the ground. Bearing his teeth at Danny, he could feel Tesla's warm breath on his skin.

A high-pitched scream filled the air once again. The small girl sitting in a heap on the floor after loosing her grip on Danny when Tesla pulled him away.

"Nikola," Helen growled, fuming that Tesla had scared an innocent child. She holstered her weapon before approaching and picking up the girl, gently handing her to Will.

"William, take her to a hospital, they will find make sure she is not harmed and find out where her home is."

He nodded as he wrapped the girl in his navy-blue hoodie and took her away. Looking back at towards Danny as she was carried out of the warehouse, her eyes flickering to a shade of violet for a moment before changing back to her natural brown colour. Danny seemed to be the only one whom noticed the momentary change as he struggled to breathe under Tesla's grasp.

Helen approached Tesla, putting a hand on the vampire's arm currently pinning Danny to the wall, "Put him down Nikola." Her voice smooth but demanding.

Tesla chuckled, "I just wanted to see how it would react to a fellow abnormal. Well, a fellow abnormal more his height, I must say it was very anti climatic," releasing Danny from his tight grip.

Coughing and gasping for air, "How," cough, "How, did you find me?" Danny inquired, sitting in a pile of dust on the floor.

"Your fashion accessory does a bit more than monitor your vitals kid," Tesla answered sarcastically.

"At least we now know a little more of what you can do." Helen smiled. She was glad her new abnormal did not get very far.

Tesla now standing against the wall next to Danny, admiring his own vampire nails, "Oh, can we please go home now, I have some research to do."

"Dude, nobody even knows why you came." Henry called across the warehouse as he briskly walked towards them empty handed. "Sorry Magnus I lost creatures scent down near garbage refuge." Rubbing his nose repeatedly, in an attempt to get rid of the lingering odour of rotting rubbish still stuck in his nostrils.

"What kind of useless tracking dog are you," Telsa laughing at his own smart remark towards Henry, knowing it would annoy his werewolf friend.

Hellen ignored the boy's banter, she was used to it, half of the time it seemed like they were flirting with each other. She bent down and started wrapping Danny's fresh wound in a tight bandage to stop the gashes from bleeding, as Danny squirmed in protest to been touched.

Tying off the bandage, Helen turned to towards the boys interrupting their quarrel "Shall we go home?"

"I call shotgun!" Henry eagerly yelled as he raised his hand in the air.


	6. Chapter 6 - The Tour

Fidgeting on the well-worn metal bench seat in the back of the Sanctuary's van, glaring down at the handcuffs bound around his wrists, the monitoring band getting in the way making the cuffs a little more uncomfortable. Danny's mind started going elsewhere in the darkness of the windowless van. He is all alone in this strange place, he had put the pieces together the other day, he knew he was more than likely in a dimension where Amity Park didn't exist, where his friends, Sam and Tucker also are non-existent. The portal back to the ghost zone would have closed a long time ago. This place was weird, sure, his world had ghosts, that isn't all that strange, is it? This world contained monstrous creatures that appeared to attack small children or anyone that got in its way, monster hunters that seem to think he himself is a monster. " _I am not a monster,_ " Danny thought to himself as the vehicle stopped causing him to lose his balance and fall to the ground.

Henry opened the back doors of the van half-heartedly, he is tired and wants to have a hot bath and go to bed. "You coming out kid?" he impatiently asked, as he watched Danny pick himself up off the van's surprisingly clean floor.

The sun was beginning to rise as Danny stepped out, taking in the crisp morning air, marvelling at the sight of the manor that is the Sanctuary, the riverbank in the distance catching the morning sunlight. The sanctuary is bigger than he thought, last time he was too busy running away to look back. Old darkened grey stone covering the entire building, it had a medieval feel about it, black metal trims lining all the windows added to the creepy vibe.

"Shall we?" Hellen gesturing with her left arm to go inside as she smiled.

Danny sighed, "Like I have much of a choice," whispering to himself under his breath, as he was being lead into the Sanctuary in restraints.

Helen and Danny standing in silence as they rode the elevator. Danny's gaze fixed on the glowing sub level five button, he shifted uneasily on the spot. Helen moved closer to the row of buttons, selecting sub level three, the button glowing gold once she touched it. Danny looked over at Helen, curious as per why she was taking him to a different floor than she originally intended.

"I want to show you what we do here," Helen smiled softly, "The Sanctuary is a safe place for all, it certainly is not a prison."

"Really?" Raising an eyebrow, lifting his wrists showing the metal handcuffs secured tightly around them.

"Those are for your safety and ours. Once you are healed you are free to leave, I can't let you go only to have you die of an infection due to my negligence." She knew in truth he is a captive, she intended to let him go, once she knew everything there is to know about him. Every new abnormal has so many secrets to discover, Helen knows she has barely scratched the surface of the secrets this boy holds.

"How long have I been here?" Danny quickly changing the subject, dropping his wrists to the front of his body, ignoring the blood trickling down his left arm. He had lost track of time after been unconscious, repeatedly.

"Four days." Helen's response blunt and somewhat cold, like that amount of time was nothing to her.

Danny followed Helen out of the elevator once arriving on the third sub-basement level. He was trying to keep up with Helen's pace as his mind was buzzing, he only had about twenty-four hours of consciousness in four days, it was worrisome. Helen didn't seem to want to tell him much of what they had done to him, she seemed to like to keep secrets as much he did.

Walking through an impressively sized brick archway, he came face to face with a glass tank, full of water. Inside of the water is what appeared to be a half fish, half human – a mermaid. Danny is amazed by the beautiful sight, she looks so peaceful, so delicate, the pale green colour of her scales a beauty in itself.

"Her name is Sally," Helen herself admiring the abnormals natural beauty. "I discovered her on a beach in Greenland, she had been attacked by whalers, once she was healed she refused to leave." Helen enjoyed showing people Sally, she is an easy transition into the world of abnormals, almost human yet so unique. "Shall we continue?" Helen queried, wanting to show Danny more of her home. Several rooms, many abnormals and forty-five minutes later, they were back in the elevator.

"Let's get you patched up shall we?" Helen commented, as the elevator arrived on sub level five.

Helen guided the hesitant Danny to a room that is much smaller than the operating theatre he woke up in last time. Her hand tapping on the bed in the middle of the room twice, gesturing for Danny to sit.

Reluctantly Danny complied, awkwardly propping himself up on the maroon leather table. His legs hanging over the edge as Helen unlocked the handcuff from his left wrist, securing his right wrist to the metal bar running along the table edge. Satisfied her captive wasn't going anywhere, Helen scurried around the room collecting a small pile of tools. Placing the tray of stitches, dressings, scissors and needles beside Danny on the table.

He shifted nervously, his chest rising and falling a little faster as his breath rate increased while Helen removed the bandage from his left shoulder. She picked up a syringe, causing Danny to flinch. "This is only lidocaine, a local anaesthetic, it will numb the area so I can stitch your wounds. You really don't like needles, do you?" as she glanced over at the monitors displaying the data transmitting from the band on Danny's wrist, his heartrate increasing and his body temperature still running very low.

" _I would rather find and fight that beast again a million times over than be here_." Danny thinking to himself.

Helen worked fast, neatly and evenly lining stiches across all four wounds. "I really would like you know why these are not healing," she mumbled to herself as she worked.

"Yea, you're not the only one who wants to know that answer." Danny piped up, placing his right hand on his chest, his fingers tracing the wounds hidden under the bandages.

"It is most unusual, only the claw marks seem to not be healing, every other wound is healing, slower than usual, but healing slowly is better than not at all." Helen mumbled almost silently as she worked.

"All done," Helen exclaimed as she cut the thread of the final suture just as Henry walked into the room.

"Doc, I searched the Sanctuary database and we have no record of the creature we saw in the warehouse, absolutely nada." Rubbing his eyes as he still had not yet gotten any sleep nor yet had a shower.

Removing, her bloodstained gloves, tossing them in a nearby bin, "I am sure the abnormal will show up, Kate is back tomorrow so she can lead a search party for it." Walking over and opening a nearby drawer, pulling out a clean set of white clothing and handing them to Danny.

Danny groaned as he took the clothing off Helen, "Really?" he queried, "White and loose fitting."

"All my patients wear them," tilting her head while the edges of her lips formed a slight smile, "How are you going for pain? Would you like some painkillers?" Helen asked, tightly wrapping a fresh bandage on Danny's new set of stitches.

"I'm fine," Danny said glancing down at the floor. He lied, the pain was strong and always present, however he doesn't want nor need any more drugs.

Helen can tell he is lying, but was not going to force the matter further. She just smiled and nodded in acceptance of his answer as she removed the handcuffs keeping him chained to the table. Clearly this kid has issues with people in the medical profession, and she knows letting him win some battles might make him more manageable in the future.

Henry rubbed the back of his neck with his free hand, "Magnus I am going to get some sleep, will look at this data with a fresh set of eyes tomorrow." As he walked off down the hall back towards the elevator.

Following Helen down a long hallway lined with empty holding cells, Danny wasn't sure why he was following her, he just felt that is what was expected.

"You need rest," Helen stated, not allowing any room for negotiation as she punched in a code onto a keypad that unlocked a door to a room similar to the one he awoke in yesterday. Outstretching her arm bidding him to enter.

Will's voice echoed down the long hallway, "You probably should rest, Magnus can be very persistent." His hands in his pant pockets as he walked with a slight slouch.

Danny rolled his head back in annoyance and groaned as he stepped into the cell. The door closing, the sound of a heavy lock setting in place. A prisoner of the sanctuary once again.

Will gave Danny an odd look before he directed his attention to Helen, "Tesla is making a mess of the library, and he is on his seventh bottle of wine." His voice casual like this kind of thing happens all the time.

Helen slightly gasped "I dearly hope he hasn't found my bottle of 1787 Chateau Lafite, it was a gift." As she briskly disappeared back down the hall with Will.

Danny climbed onto the bed, " _I suppose I should have a nap._ " He thought as his tense muscles relaxed on the soft mattress of the single bed. Taking in a deep breath, his mind turning to the scaled beast that landed him in this mess in the first place. "I will have my revenge." He vowed quietly to himself as he dozed off, unaware of how tired he really is.


	7. Chapter 7 - Passing Time

_**Author's note:**_

 _ **Sorry for the massive delay guys, got an apprenticeship in a different state, so have been moving nearly 3,000km away from my home, friends and family. Currently I am kind of homeless until I can obtain a rental and start work, so living out of cheap-ish motels is fun. Enough about personal life onto the fanfiction.**_

 _ **There is something about this chapter that I am not quite happy with, I will probably alter it in the future when I find out what it is missing or what it is I do not like about this chapter, however I hope**_

 _ **everyone is enjoying the story thus far, I have no clue where the story is going I am just making it up as I go along. As usual, characters belong to their owners, etc. Feedback is always welcome.**_

…

Danny paced the length of his cell for several minutes glaring at his still frost-bitten fingers all while trying to turn intangible, charge an ecto-blast - anything. His powers still on the fritz, his control over his own powers keep been taken away from him. "What's wrong with me?" He mumbled as approached the bed and flopped face first into the pillow. He hates it, this feeling of been powerless.

The sound of the door to the cell unlocking, Danny snapped his attention towards the sound.

"We have made breakfast, if you would like to join us." Will standing to the left of the open doorway, his arms crossed, resting against the navy blue fabric clinging loosely to his chest.

Danny climbed off the bed, eagerly following Will up to the ground level, pushing aside his instincts to run out the front doors as they passed them. The Sanctuary team members would catch him again anyway, especially since he is still wearing this stupid tracking device, once his ghost powers are back he is out of here.

Entering the dining room, Danny observed an old red timber dining table, so long it could easily seat thirty people, Henry and Helen sitting at the far end, a small array of food laid out before them. "Come," Will motioned noticing Danny was falling behind.

Danny sat on the chair directly to Helen's left as directed, picking up a piece of buttered toast, he looked over at everyone else. Helen sat at the head of the table, a book in her hand and a fresh cup of English tea sitting in front of her. Will taking a seat on the seat to Helen's right, pouring himself a mug of black coffee, steam rising into the cool morning air, Henry sitting next to Will messing around with his computer while eating a plate of bacon and sausages.

Tesla stealthily came into the dining hall unnoticed, Danny jumped as Tesla stood behind him and placed a hand on his shoulder, the other nursing a glass of red wine, "Can I please have the specimen in the lab now?" applying a little more pressure to Danny's shoulder to keep him seated. Helen closed her book, placing it on the edge of the table,

"Nikola, really? Its six am. How did you go researching the ware bouts of the creature from the warehouse?"

Tesla didn't say a word, taking the hint he silently yet slowly wandered back to the lab to continue his research.

After breakfast, Danny roamed the building freely, exploring the many, many levels. He stumbled into the oversized library, it smelt of leather and the distinctive scent of old books. Timber bookshelves lining all the walls, several ladders on wheels leaning up against the shelving to help the reader gain access to the books on the higher shelves. Thousands upon thousands of books filled the shelving, surely more than one person could read in a lifetime. Pulling one of the books from one of the many slightly dusty shelves, flicking through the pages filled with so many strange looking creatures. " _Maybee one of these books contains the creature that attacked me, causing these wounds that won't heal_ ," he thought clutching his throbbing shoulder. Danny walked around the room, collecting up a pile of books to research the creatures of this world, before flopping into a pile of yellow and cream coloured cushions he found between one of the rows of shelving. The pages within the books contained many stories, many astonishing creatures with many powers, some similar to his own, Vampires having the ability to heal quickly, Tiny rodent creatures with pointy ears called Nubbins, having the ability to turn invisible, a weaker version of his intangibility, "Damit, I never thought I would miss my ghost powers." Danny talking to himself while reading. It has only been a few years since he obtained his gifts yet he relies on them so much for day to day activities.

Two weeks passed before he knew it, his mornings he spent roaming the sanctuary halls, his afternoons studying the thousands of books in the library. Danny had been managing to avoid the sanctuary staff quite well, his hiding place in the library quickly becoming his favourite place to be.

"How is your research going," Helen appeared out of nowhere leaning against the bookshelf next to Danny, "You have been down here for hours." She smiled softly, she had let him roam freely the past couple of weeks as she is trying to gain his trust.

Danny stayed silent, not quite sure if he should mention anything.

Helen's internal comms distracted her, "Yes, Kate, how is the search going?"

Kate's voice echoing in Helen's ear, "My contact Bernie has come through again, rumour has it your beastie has been seen at Chinatown, I am heading there now. You might want to send backup."

Helen bent down to Danny's level, "Would you like to provide assistance with acquiring the creature?" Helen thought his unusual abnormal abilities could come in handy in acquiring the beast although she had not seen him use them since his last fight.

Using a single hand Danny closed the book he was reading; a small puff of dust rose to the air at the action.

Helen can see the determination in the ghost boy's eyes as they turned bright green, while a slight smile crept across his lips as he jumped to his feet. He is evidently determined to get a re-match with the abnormal that wounded him repeatedly.

"Why are we still standing around here?" Danny asked, sounding confident.

Helen led Danny out the sanctuary doors, the cool evening breeze causing small goose bumps to crawl all over his arms. The fresh air is welcome after spending so much time cooped up in the old building. " _Tonight, I get my revenge_ ," Danny thought to himself as he climbed into the passenger seat of the sanctuary van, sitting next to Henry.


	8. Chapter 8 - Rematch Letdowns

Danny looked out the dark tinted windows of the sanctuary van as Henry drove them towards Chinatown, the location of a rumoured sighting of the scaled creature. Danny owed that creature a punch to the face with an ecto-blast. They pulled up in a street absent of any people, red, yellow and white lanterns with Chinese pictographs drawn on them lit up the cloudy night sky. Danny quickly climbed out the van his new white shoes, a gift from Helen, hit the ground with a splash courtesy of a small puddle of water beneath his feet. The aroma of Chinese food been cooked nearby whirled in the crisp night air, Danny took in a deep breath calming his nerves while he straightened his white clothing with both hands.

Henry sniffed the air, picking up the scent of the creature, "I got its scent!" he exclaimed over the comms. Before quickly running off with Danny close behind him. He still did not trust these people however, if they would lead him to the creature for a rematch it would be worth hanging around for a little while. Within ten minutes they had run through Chinatown and arrived at a rundown semi used industrial estate on the banks of a river.

Helen, Will and Kate caught up in no time. With her gun drawn, pointed towards the ground Helen walked quickly towards Henry. "Have you pinpointed the abnormal's location?"

Henry nodded, "Its over there," as he pointed to an abandoned building to his left, "This abnormal really seems to like abandoned warehouses." As he pulled out his gun from his leg holster, the silver weapon shimmering in the dull moonlight.

Danny ran ahead towards the building, closing his eyes tight silently wishing his powers would return. Every time they have worked this creature has been involved almost like he and the creature where connected. He got to the side of the warehouse, running his hand along some old red bricks falling from the crumbling structure. He could finally feel his ghost powers surfacing. He closed his eyes, concentrating on reaching out to his powers within, he managed to touch the familiar pale blue glow in his mind. White rings appeared around his waist changing him into his full ghost form, his black clothing blending into the darkness, white hair flickering in a gentle breeze.

"That is never going to get old," Henry exclaimed, getting excited at seeing the full transformation for the first time.

"Careful Danny, "Helen ordered just as Danny took a step closer to the warehouse.

Danny waved his hand in Helen's general direction in response while he opened the warehouse door with an audible creak. He decided phasing was not the best idea considering he wanted to conserve his powers, they did not last long in his last battle and he didn't want to waste his ghost powers just to get into a building. The sanctuary team was close behind him, everyone remained silent while they split up and began searching the pallet racks full of random items looking for the abnormal.

Danny hugged the wall as he peered around a corner, the aisle ahead is empty, so he began walking to the other end.

Out of nowhere the scaled abnormal dropped down from above, missing Danny by mere centimetres the concrete floor cracking beneath the creature's impact with the ground.

Danny raised his fists, charging an ecto-blast, "Hay beastie, I got something for you." Flying into the air punching the scaled beast square into its black beak. The creature staggered backwards taking no notice of the attack. Danny flew upward to follow up with a second punch halting as he noticed the beast was not attacking nor even using its shields. It appeared to be lost almost like it was looking for something, it's anger had been somehow taken away.

"What are you looking for beastie?" Danny's voice softened like he was talking to a small animal. He gazed into the creature's eyes, it looked so sad, so alone. Whimpering the creature lowered its head so it was at Danny's level, it appeared to want to be touched. Danny had an overwhelming sense of compassion for the beast, even after all the damage it has caused to his body in past encounters. He reached out his hand while simultaneously dropping his gaze to the ground in an attempt to comfort the scaled bird-like creature.

"Danny get down," Kate yelled running down the aisle.

"No! wait," Danny called back.

Kate fired her stun gun before she heard Danny's response. The bolt of electricity from the weapon hit the creature in its chest, it collapsed unconscious onto the ground.

"Nice shot Kate." Helen commented as she knelt down inspecting the bird-like abnormal. Her black coat collecting dust as the hem grazed the ground.

'Thanks boss." Kate twirled her gun around her hand showing off just a little, "Let's get this catch back to base."

"Yes, I agree. I do wonder why the abnormal decided to neglect retaliating against Danny's attack."

Danny sat quietly on a nearby pile of timber sleepers his legs dangling over the edge. Watching intently as the creature was getting somewhat dragged into the van by Kate, Helen and Henry. His rematch of vengeance was short lived and now he felt so sorry for the beast, he knew what it was like to be hunted and caught.

"I really need to get back to Amity Park." He whispered to himself staring out the warehouse doors into the starry night sky in the distance. His mind drifting elsewhere, thinking of his family and friends, all the things they have done together in the past. " _I wonder what Sam is doing right now_?" he thought to himself daydreaming about the one girl he cared so much about. He missed her silky smooth black hair, her smile, the way she got passionate about everything important to her.

His mind got brought back to reality when suddenly out of the corner of his eye Danny saw someone duck behind an aisle at the far end of the warehouse. The sanctuary team was busy fussing over their newest acquisition, so Danny decided to slowly wander off on his own unnoticed to investigate the suspicious person. Still in ghost form he began searching the rear end of the warehouse only to come up empty handed. Casually stepping out the back door into a dark ally, he took in a breath of cold night air pausing when he felt something hard and metal against his back. "Damit," he hissed out, knowing full well that this was not going to end well.


	9. Chapter 9 - Lab Rat

**Author's blurb:**

 **Hope everyone is having a good year so far. I still do not have a beta, sadly I probably never will. So, apologizing in advance for grammar, punctuation, and all the other errors. I will correct them as I find them. I tend to find a million after I publish a chapter. Hopefully people are enjoying the story thus far. I am making this up as I go, fingers crossed the plot pixies do not abandon me until I am done. Just a reminder I do not own Danny Phantom or Sanctuary, that goes to the shows respective owners.**

Danny's whole body spasmed as a sharp jolt of electricity flowed through him, muscles tensing before he crumpled onto the grey crushed rocks scattered about the ground. His phantom form forsaking him for the umpteenth time while he groaned in the dust. A tall, slightly overweight man stood over him, gripping a cattle prod. Deep grey eyes hiding behind the wide candy red framed glasses resting on his short nose.

"You caused me to lose one of my hunters. This makes me unhappy." His voice deep and fuelled with anger.

Pressing the button on the cattle prod gripped tightly in his hand, admiring the white and blue electricity crackling on the edge, before stunning Danny again and having two of his henchmen throw Danny into a rusted white van.

Danny did not know how long he was in the back of the windowless van for, nor how long it took for his body to recover from been zapped. He started banging on the doors trying to get them open when the vehicle abruptly ceased moving.

Three burly men dressed in navy blue suits unlocked the van doors. Danny stepped back, bailing himself as far back into the van as he could wedge himself trying to maintain distance from the men. He did not want to find out where he was. His instincts told him this was not a good place to be. Noticing the tracking band now missing from his wrist " _How did they get it off_?" he thought trying to focus enough to charge an ecto-blast.

The men jumped into the van grabbing him by his arms. Slowly they dragged Danny down a brightly lit hallway, he struggled to break free, why does his ghost half keep abandoning him when he needs his abilities most! Why do these guys have to be so strong?

They passed through a large room lined with several cages filled with people. No, these are not people, they are clearly abnormals, stuffed in cages so small they could not stand or move more than a few centimetres. The cages occupants looked like all hope had abandoned them, their bodies and minds appeared to be broken, empty vessels of what they once were. The only sound that filled the air was faint sobbing adding to the eerie vibe.

" _Crap, no_ , "Danny thought as he looked over the room he was been dragged into. Concrete walls, stained with water and various other bits of gunk, several flickering lights from above, bare electrical wires hanging freely from the ceiling. A pile of dirty surgical tools stacked in a messy pile, seeing the abnormals in cages moments ago, he put all the facts together. This was some sort of abnormal experimental lab.

The burly men threw Danny onto one of the two cold stainless-steel tables in the middle of the room. He kicked and cussed as the they began binding his arms and legs in extremely tight restraints. Danny overheard one of the men as he mumbled something to his friend on the way out of the room, "That monster." The only words he managed to understand.

Danny yelled back, "I am not a monster!" tightening his fists in a mixture of fear and anger, trying to break free of his bonds.

"Yes, you are, all you disgusting creatures are." One of the men yelled back in spite.

The man that electrocuted him appeared in the room shortly after the others left, his new dark forest green suit making his large figure somehow seem bigger. He directed his attention to a blonde-haired man that followed him into the room "Find out what you can about this one," his deep voice echoed off the walls as he used two fingers to point at Danny.

The blonde-haired man replied quickly, "Yes sir," while he tied his shoulder length blonde locks back with a rubber band.

The large man didn't even look at Danny as he adjusted his glasses and left the room moments after he gave the orders to his employee, he didn't want to hang around this dirty lab any longer than he had to.

The blonde man turned on a nearby radio tuning it until classical violin music could be heard, placing it on the other steel table before he tied off a cream coloured apron covering the length of his body. He began opening Danny's shirt, cutting open the bandages with a rusted hunting knife, revealing the wounds beneath been held together with tight stitches. Danny had become accustomed to the pain from the non-healing claw marks he almost forgot they existed.

The strange man looked into Danny's blue eyes upon recognizing the wounds.

"One of the bosses Dirathons got its claws into you, didn't it? It's a shame." His accent is strong, although Danny could not seem to place its origin.

Picking up a scalpel, he didn't hesitate as he began cutting a deep vertical line down the length of Danny's chest.

Danny screamed at the top of his lungs from the pain, almost breaking his wrists in the restraints trying to get free. His tormentor ignored his blood curdling cries as he cut Danny over and over again, the scalpel cutting precise and clean gashes, blood dripping in a steady stream onto the floor. Danny screamed until he lost his voice and couldn't scream anymore, his chest heaving as he breathed heavy, fighting to stay alive.

Strips of skin where been taken from Danny's left forearm, the blonde-haired man holding the three by four-centimetre chunks of flesh into the light. Danny can see his ecto-blood dripping off the strips of flesh, his blood sparkling in the hazed lights. On the brink of passing out from the pain the human half of his body giving up the fight, his ghost half awakened in his semi-aware state. His whole body emanated ecto-energy, a bolt of green light filled the room, knocking his tormenter to the ground, the sound of glass breaking, metal hitting the floor and the radio suddenly stopping as it cracked in half on the ground. The ecto-blast damaging everything in the room in an instant, ice fractals running in all directions from around Danny's body following the blast and freezing everything in their wake.

The blonde-haired man freaked out, he has never seen anything like that before in his life, and he dissected abnormals for a living. He scurried across the floor and fled from the room, he needed to contact his boss, this specimen is too powerful for him to handle on his own.

Danny, with the last of his strength phased through the restraints, he tried to stand on his two feet, however the idea proved stronger than the action and he fell to the ground, landing in a puddle of his own blood on the dirty chipped tiles. Curling up where he lay closing his eyes to rest for a moment, he started to shiver from the freezing ice combined with large amounts of blood loss.

"Danny," Henry called when he entered the room, his eyes running over the gruesome scene. Pools of blood all over one the tables, still dripping down onto the semi-naked figure curled up on the ground. Henry felt sick to his stomach, he couldn't believe what lay before his eyes.

"Magnus, I found him, but you need to get here, Danny, he …... hurry "His voice shaky as he alerted everyone through the comms. Kneeling down in the melting ice by Danny's side, not touching him as he didn't know what to do, he is the gadget guy, he doesn't do the blood stuff.

"It's ok buddy, Magnus will be here soon." The five minutes he waited for his boss to arrive felt like an hour, for Danny it felt like an eternity.

Helen rushed to Danny, "What have they done to you?" she exclaimed upon seeing the state of the room and Danny. Henry got out of Helen's way, as she instantly dropped to Danny's side. Hastily pulling medical supplies out of her bag, putting on a pair of gloves then rolling Danny off his side and onto his back. "Bloody hell, they dissected you." She exclaimed in disbelief, using a handful of gauze to apply pressure to the worryingly deep cut running down his chest. Henry covered his mouth with both hands as he almost threw up at Helen's statement.

Danny was still conscious however didn't say a word, even if he tried his vocal chords where too damaged from screaming for any sound to pass his lips. His brilliant blue eyes pleading for help, he just wants the hurting to stop.

The painkillers Helen gave him took effect quickly, a wave of relief came over Danny as everything that hurt turned numb. Danny had never thought he would be happy to see the sanctuary team, under the circumstances he is somewhat relieved.

Helen calmly spoke into the comms, "Everyone, finish loading up all the abnormals and clear out." Motioning for Henry to pick up Danny, she needed to get him back to the Sanctuary fast, she couldn't patch him up here. This lab is disgusting, his wounds are probably already infected. Even though her bag of supplies is well equipped, she did not have close to enough tools to handle this kind of damage.

Back at the Sanctuary's operating theatre Henry once again placed Danny on the operating table and quickly left the room, he wanted no part in this. Helen walked in not long after Henry's departure, wearing a white long sleeve shirt under her scrubs, a surgical mask covering her face and a pair of clear glasses.

Danny groaned partially because the painkillers where already wearing off and partially because he realized he is in his least favourite room in the entire building. He began to attempt to sit up, however, instantly got stopped by Helen as her hand applied pressure to his shoulder gently forcing him to lay back down on the table.

"How about you trust me and stay put this time?" Helen suggested her tone a little serious, she noticed his eyes kept flickering between his normal blue and vivid green uncontrollably.

Danny swallowed before nodding slightly and resting his head on the table using all his willpower to stay put.

Helen wasted no time putting Danny under anaesthesia before she began the long, tedious process of repairing his damaged arteries and stitching his torn body back together.

Nikola Tesla soon joined Helen in the operating room, he had scrubbed in. He didn't want to miss out on an opportunity to learn something more about Danny the abnormal. "Need some assistance my dear Helen?"

She nodded, "Pass me those forceps." Gesturing towards a tray of instruments gleaming in the harsh synthetic lights.

"Bit gruesome," Tesla commented handing the forceps to Helen. Looking over Danny observing the ghost boy's wounds. A deep cut running from his bellybutton to his sternum branching out into a Y shape near his shoulders, two square patches of flesh cut from his left forearm, a deep gash along the bone of his right ribcage, his wrists and ankles a deep purple from fighting the restraints. Even as a vampire he thought what was done to Danny was barbaric.

"How on earth did he remain conscious?" Nicola queried handing Helen another pair of forceps without her even having to ask, he had been by Helen's side with surgeries so many times in the past he could tell what she needed before she had to utter a word.

"I have no idea, he truly is remarkable."

"If it was me, I would have put him under before I dissected him. No point in killing a specimen due to excruciating pain before you discover all their secrets." Tesla smiled sadistically.

"Nikola" Helen gasped glancing up, albeit not surprised by Tesla's comment.

Assisting Helen reminded Tesla of the old days. They have always worked well together, even with their differences. However, their jobs, no, their passions, rarely let them both work in the same place for long periods of time.

Working in perfect sync the pair finished stitching the final row of stitches along Danny's ribs.

Stepping out of the theatre, Helen pulled down her mask breathing a sigh of relief looking back into the room, where Danny lay. She had done all she could, the rest was up to him. She is going to keep him sedated for a few days, he still isn't the most cooperative patient, it will be easier to care for him if he didn't fight every step of the way.

Danny's surgery had taken a little over four hours with Tesla's assistance, now she had the eighteen other abnormals to tend to that her team had rescued from the lab they found Danny in. Telsa had bailed on her since he had no interest in the other abnormals, it was going to be a long night.


End file.
